


All Things Being Equal, I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just does the right thing, and that right thing is sometimes fucking shit up and kicking ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Being Equal, I'd Rather Be In Philadelphia [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/mxng)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-things-being-equal-id-rather-be-in-philadelphia) | 7.8 MB | 11:26


End file.
